1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a cleaning device including a blade for wiping ink attached to a face of a convey belt. The blade of this cleaning device is fixed to a pivotably supported blade supporting member so as to be moved toward and away from the face of the convey belt.